The purpose of this office is to increase knowledge about human genetics and technology among teachers, students, healthcare professionals and the general public. Several specific educational projects were carried out throughout the year targeting a variety of audiences. One such project is the Summer Short Course for Faculty from Minority Institutions, a 2-week course which brought 11 faculty from institutions with substantial minority enrollments. This course was designed to cultivate minority interest in genome research, since the faculty teach well over 1,500 students/year. At the course, participants learned about genomic technology, curriculum development and grant writing skills. Another project, DNA Sequencing Partnership was initiated this year. The partnerships with six Washington/Baltimore-area high schools and NCHGR scientists will implement DNA sequencing in the classroom. Well over 300 students will participate in this project during the 95-96 school year. A Science Writers' Workshop for members of the media, provided updates on molecular diagnostics and their role in medicine as well as hands-on lab experiences. Participants represented both print and electronic media. The Genetic Self is a workshop for family counseling on genetics issues. Participants will be those professionals who provide long-term support for families: social workers,family therapists and pastoral counselors. The course is designed to clarify the impact of genetic information on individuals an families. GENOME is an educational newsletter this is distributed to over 1,200 high school through college faculty. It provides updates on developments in genome technology and educational opportunities for teachers. The Genetics Education Office has provided leadership and input on a museum display on genetics for the NIH Clinical Center. This display is designed for the general public and will provide information on the basic science and medical applications of genetic research. The Genetics Education Office also coordinates summer student internships and assists with graduate student and post-doctoral placement within the DIR labs.